This invention relates to a golf ring training device and method, with potential application to other stick-based sports such as field and ice hockey.
Golf is a sport played worldwide, by people of varying ages and abilities. Playing regularly is thought to reduce risk factors for cardiovascular disease, type II diabetes, some cancers, depression, and dementia. Despite benefits of regular golf participation, many factors, such as: high cost, access to a course, difficulty learning, lack of fun, fear of being embarrassed, and health concerns may limit regular golf participation. Some authors seeking to describe golf ailments identified overuse and poor technique as common causes of injury.
Although learning a new technique or skill is challenging, it is documented that improvements are possible. Daily practice using slow, controlled motions and an external feedback mechanism are two commonly given strategies to speed the learning process. The author has identified some barriers to regular indoor golf practice, which includes expense, space, reaction forces of projectile striking indoors, setup time, and limited feedback on clubface conditions through impact.
Many existing golf training devices suitable for indoor practice aim to improve golfing ability by providing a person sensory feedback of their golf technique but contain drawbacks. For example, indoor launch monitors or sensor systems may measure ball speed, spin rates, clubhead angle of attack, clubface angle at impact, among other variables, but these systems are costly and require extensive space. Other existing patents of golf training projectiles have drawbacks since they: may occur as solid discs, lack immediate feedback on initial and follow through clubface conditions, utilize a striking or hitting force, require aerodynamics to slow the training device, or require additional expense for use with the driver club. Thus, an inexpensive, quick, and low energy golf ring training device and method which allows a person to practice their golf impact position and clubface control during the follow through motion to a target may facilitate the learning process.